Table for One, Broken Crayons for Broken People
by aisainasai
Summary: Sungguh malang nasib anakmu di rantau, wahai ibu tercinta. —Iroha, 21 tahun, dan hal-hal lainnya yang memberikan warna kontras dalam hidupnya yang meredup. (1/?).


Dari sekian banyak kesalahan yang ia lakukan semenjak menginjakkan kaki di kota ini, mungkin inilah kesalahannya yang terbesar dan yang paling krusial diantara semuanya.

Ya, ia melakukan kesalahan. Maaf kalau ia tidak membantu nenek tua itu menyeberang saat adiknya berlari mengejar balon. Maaf kalau ia tidak mengerjakan PR dari _Sensei_ sewaktu masa sekolahnya dulu. Maaf kalau ia melupakan ulang tahun sahabatnya. Maaf kalau ia meninggalkan paspornya di kloset bandara—ya, _kloset_ , nyaris tenggelam namun terselamatkan—dan membuat jijik petugas migrasi. Maaf kalau ia mengacuhkan apa yang dinasehati ibunya untuk _tidak mendengarkan kata-kata orang asing_.

Maaf, ma.

Ia sungguh menyesal.

Sungguh.

Karena, kalau saja hari itu ia tidak sibuk bermain dan _benar-benar_ mendengarkan apa yang ibunya katakan sebelum keberangkatannya, mungkin ia tidak akan ada di kondisi seperti ini.

Ia benar-benar terjebak, dan satu-satunya jalan keluar hanyalah melalui cara kekerasan.

Tapi, ia terlalu lembek.

 _Ia terlalu lembek sehingga tidak bisa mengatakan_ tidak _di hari itu._

"MIKU! _CATCH_!"

Ia tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui kalau ada spageti yang melayang melewati kepalanya. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat sepasang kembar melepas pakaian mereka lalu menukar semua atributnya untuk mengelabui seisi rumah. Ia tidak perlu membuka mata untuk melihat seorang gadis dengan gangguan kecemasan tingkat akut sedang menangis dengan tangan yang bergerak cepat mengerjakan tugas matematikanya.

Ia tidak perlu menunduk untuk melihat kalau seseorang mencuri sepatu dan kaus kakiny—

"TUNGGU DULU—YUU—AH SIALAN!"

Oke, ia **tidak** menyadari yang itu, tapi itu tidak biasa.

Ya, inilah hidup—hidupnya.

Sisi baik, ia kini memiliki kemampuan super untuk mengetahui apa-apa saja yang sedang terjadi dengan mata tertutup dan hidung tersumbat—walau dalam lingkup kecil (baca: di kediamannya yang baru). Sisi buruknya, _ia bisa jadi gila kalau lama-lama tinggal di bawah atap ini_.

Ia benar-benar butuh tidur.

Iroha benar-benar butuh tidur.

Salah. Maksudnya, Iroha benar-benar butuh tidur, kekuatan, dan pertolongan. Diurutkan berdasarkan prioritas, maka menjadi pertolongan, kekuatan, dan tidur. Ditelaah lagi, maka akan menjadi pertolongan, _bantuan_ , dan **evakuasi**.

Di sebelahnya seorang gadis ber- _hoodie_ kelinci masih tertidur lelap dengan dokumen-dokumen penting tercecer di bawah kepalanya yang terletak di atas piring. Iroha tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, jadi dengan hati-hati ia segera menyelamatkan dokumen-dokumen itu dari Miku yang mencari-cari kertas guna meredam _mood_ Yukari yang pastinya akan depresif selama beberapa hari kedepan.

 _Ding-dong._

Lonceng pintu bergema keras dari ruang depan rumah itu; seisi rumah menyikapi ini dengan formal. Meiko dan Miku yang semula lempar-lemparan perabotan segera mengambil posisi duduk. Yukari yang tertidur segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus jejak air liur di dagunya sambil mengusap mata kanannya yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya.

Yuuma merangkak naik ke atas kounter dapur dan dengan berantakan menuangkan susu kotak ke mangkuk terdekat, lalu meminumnya—ditengah itu ia lupa untuk menuangkan sereal, dan ia menyemburkan susu itu dari mulutnya, tepat mengenai si kembar yang menjerit histeris beberapa saat kemudian.

"Oke, oke, semuanya tenang." Meiko mengambil spageti yang tersaji dengan normal, layaknya orang-orang normal di kediaman yang normal. "Dengar, kalau itu polisi, kalian bisa segera keluar dan seret mereka sejauh mungkin, kalau itu—"

Yep. Normal.

"Tunggu—apa—polisi?"

"Kau mendengarku, Nona."

….

 _Ding-dong._

"Siapa yang mau membukakan pintu?"

Kembar di samping Yukari mengangkat tangan mereka tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak, Rin, Len, terakhir kalian membukakan pintu untuk orang, kalian melempari mereka dengan kacang, garam, dan manik-manik."

"Aww." mereka berujar kompak dengan kecewa. "Tapi _terakhir kali_ kami tidak melempari mereka dengan uang, jadi itu peningkatan, kan? Jadi mungkin kali ini ada kemungkinan kami tidak akan melempari mereka dengan apapun."

 _Ding-dong._

Si wanita berpakaian merah menghela napas tanda menyerah—senyum kecil tergores di wajahnya. "Baiklah. Tapi kali ini jangan berlari, jangan berteriak, jangan pecahkan vas bunga, dan jangan tendang pot selama perjalanan ke pintu depan."

"Yippieeee!" setelah mereka bersorak gembira, mereka melompat turun dari kursi dan berlari mengelilingi meja.

"Jangan berlarian!"

"Baik, baik." mereka berjalan menjauhi meja.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dari ruang tengah—diikuti jeritan, tawa histeris, dan suara benda pecah.

Di sebelah kanan Iroha, orang yang seharusnya menjadi kepala rumah tangga memijit pelipisnya—bukan karena ia frustasi, ia mungkin terlalu banyak makan es krim. Lihat saja apa yang ada di antara pahanya yang masih dilapisi celana piyama bermotif es krim dan berwarna biru mint.

Iroha tertawa gugup mendengar suara-suara itu yang semakin lama semakin menjadi. "A-aku mungkin harus… melihat mereka…?"

 _Ding-dong._

 _Ding-dong._

 _Ding-dong._

"Geh. Pergilah." ucap si ibu dengan pembuka botol di tangan, dan Miku yang berusaha menyita botol _sake_ dari tangan si ibu. "Kuberikan kau izin untuk mengikat dan menggantung mereka. Tapi gunakan benang, kumohon— _benang wool_. Jangan sakiti mereka."

….

Ok, ok. Iroha tidak sesadis itu untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan berupaya menggantung anak-anak hiperaktif menggunakan benang wool.

.

* * *

.

Table for One, Broken Crayons for Broken People.

( **bagian i:** jadi mari kita warnai hidupmu dengan segala warna pelangi.)

Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp.

(saya tidak mengambil ataupun mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.)

.

Warning: AU. Typo/misstypo. Humor gagal— _dark comedy later chapter._

 **Side note:** _character with depression/suicidal tendencies_.

.

 **Genre:** Family/Drama/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Comedy.

.

 **Sinopsis:** Sungguh malang nasib anakmu di rantau, wahai ibu tercinta. —Iroha, 21 tahun, dan hal-hal lainnya yang memberikan warna kontras dalam hidupnya yang meredup. (1/?).

.

* * *

.

Pintu terbuka dengan suara decitan yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Iroha.

Seorang wanita berdiri di sana, pakaiannya rapih dan rambutnya yang berwarna _honey blonde_ tersisir oleh semilir angin yang berlalu. Iris biru terangnya terlihat seolah-olah Iroha dengan memandang masuk ke dalam bola mata sahabat karibnya—rasanya sangat tidak nyata namun familier—

"Hai, Lily Goldfinch—ya, itu nama asli, dan ya, nama keluargaku adalah nama burung, dan bukan, aku bukan karakter novel misteri yang bekerja untuk detektif eksentrik."

"Err… ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Wanita itu memandangnya tajam. "Banyak hal. Kau bisa mengatakan pada tetanggaku untuk berhenti memutar _Nyan Cat_ semalaman penuh dengan volume maksimum, kau juga bisa membantuku mencari pekerjaan dan hunian layak tinggal, juga kau bisa mengatakan pada orang tuaku kalau aku tidak ingin menikahi si konglomerat berlendir itu. Tapi untuk hari ini, kau bisa membantuku dengan membiarkanku berbicara dengan… err… Nona… Mei—Meiko Sakine?"

—dari dapur suara kaca jendela pecah terdengar, diikuti dengan jeritan dari orang banyak.

Iroha segera mengumpat, reflek membanting pintu depan dan berlari menuju ruang makan, lalu berpapasan dengan Rin dan Len dan saling tatap disertai senyum licik.

Oh tidak. Anak-anak itu akan melempari tamunya dengan sesuatu, Iroha bisa meyakinkan kata-kata itu sebagai kebenaran.

"MEIKO _-NEE-CHAN_!"

"PASTI—PASTI ITU BUKAN POLISI, MEI _-CHAN_!"

"MEIKO _-BAA-SAN_ , KEMBALI!"

"Meiko _-san_ , jangan kabur, kau belum lunasi hutangku di kantin sekolah."

 _Ding-dong._

 _Ding-dong._

Dari luar ia mendengar suara gelak tawa.

Dari dalam ia mendengar suara jeritan.

"Oh Tuhan." gumam Iroha saat melihat lukisan replika Mona Lisa tergeletak di lantai dengan kanvas yang sobek. Tak jauh dari sana ia melihat laptop murah—murah karena dibeli di tukang loak—milik Meiko telah terbanting ke lantai dengan tuts _keyboard_ yang berhamburan di lantai.

 _Ding-dong._

Ia menendang telepon yang berbunyi ke dinding supaya tidak menghalangi jalan—dan juga supaya merusak telepon itu agar tidak berbunyi. Sudah cukup kegaduhan di rumah ini dengan jeritan, tangisan, tawa, dan—

 _Ding-dong._

Sesampainya di ruang makan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah: A) Yuuma sedang mencuri beberapa kue kering milik Yukari, B) Meiko—atau kakinya—yang meronta minta dilepaskan dengan Kaito dan Miku yang berusaha menariknya kembali masuk, C) Yukari yang masih tidur, D) Gumi yang karena tekanan dari segala kebisingan memulai menyelesaikan soal-soal matematikanya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.

 _Ding-dong._

Ah sebodo.

Iroha berbalik untuk menghindari kekacauan di ruang makan.

"Hehehe—" ia masih dapat jelas mendengar suara kikikan.

 _Ding-dong._

 _Ding-dong._

 _Ding-dong._

 _Ding-dong._

 _Ding-dong—_

Itu—disertai kekehan dari si kembar—sudah berlangsung selama 15 menit.

Tamunya masih berdiri di depan pintu, sepertinya mengacuhkan jerit dan tangis dari dalam rumah, belum melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya. Pintu depan terbuka lebar, jadi apa yang menahannya…?

"Rin, Len, Mei—eeeeem—Kaito- _san_ memanggil kalian."

Mendengar itu keduanya segera terkesima dan berulang-ulang mengucapkan nama Kaito sambil berlari-lari mengitari si wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu, lalu mendorong Iroha, meninggalkan si pecinta Hello Kitty bersama tamu si pemilik rumah yang asli.

"Kau… uhhh… sangat tidak sabar ya?"

 _Dasar BEGO BUKAN BEGITU CARANYA MENYAPA TAMU_

Lily hanya tertawa. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutupi matanya. "Ah, tidak, aku hanya menyukai suara bel itu." tangannya kembali meraih tombol merah, lalu menekannya dengan sedikit tenaga.

 _Ding-dong._

Kemudian ia tertawa—tawanya mulai terdengar menyebalkan karena suara bel yang berulang-ulang itu mengikuti tak lama kemudian.

 _Ding-dong._

Dan Iroha, dengan dosis kafein yang dikonsumsi disertai kurang tidur, meledak dan merusak karakter yang seharusnya ia miliki.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu—apa kau anak iseng yang setiap pagi menekan bel rumah ini untuk bercanda? Apa kau kemari hanya untuk MENEKAN bel ini?" si penghuni rumah memandang tamunya dengan mata menyipit—dari atas ke bawah. "Atau kau ingin membeli bel ini?"

"Hm, kau tahu—itu kedengarannya ide yang bagus."

"Whoa—nggak, tidak ada orang waras yang menekan bel rumah orang berulang-ulang di pagi hari untuk itu." Iroha hendak membanting pintu tepat di wajah si wanita, sebelum itu ia menambahkan, "Aku telah berkenalan dengan Ketidakwarasan di rumah ini, dan kau—kau adalah tipe gila yang baru."

….

Lily kembali menekan bel.

 _Ding-dong._

"Brengsek."

"Hei—pfft—maaf. Aku kemari bukan untuk membeli bel usang itu—aku hanya menyukai suaranya."

 _Ding-dong._

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri— _mengulang_ memperkenalkan diri." wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Iroha. "Namaku Lily. Aku dari departemen perlindungan anak."

….

 _Ding-dong._

… _Tuhan tabahkan hamba-Mu._

.

* * *

.

Kalau ia bukan orang dengan kesabaran yang sangat—ia bersyukur ia mendengarkan celotehan ibunya tentang _memiliki budi pekerti yang baik supaya kelak dikemudian hari dapat berguna, Iroha jangan memutar bola matamu dan mengabaikan ini semua_ —ia mungkin sudah meledak-ledak dan membentak semua orang di rumah ini, plus satu tamunya yang ia rasa mengidap gangguan karena kesenangannya untuk menekan bel rumah berulang-ulang.

Ia tidak akan seenaknya memberi label kepada orang lain tapi _wanita itu benar-benar memiliki masalah_.

"—aku kemari untuk memonitor perkembangan Rin dan Len… Kagamine. Ya, itu nama yang terdaftar di sistem." Lily menjelaskan. "Dan… uh… maaf, tapi bisakah kalian menunjukkan dimana toilet?"

"Ya, sebelah kiri, di sisi kanan dekat wastafel—" wanita bersurai peach menghentikan kalimatnya mengingat wastafel yang ada sudah _dihancurkan_ oleh Yuuma dan teman-temannya beberapa hari lalu—tepat saat kedatangannya, saat itulah ia mendeklarasikan kalau rumah ini isinya orang-orang tidak waras. "—maaf, maksudnya, sebelah cermin dekat lukisan—"

….

Ok, bagaimana caranya ia menunjukkan dimana toilet sebenarnya kalau hal yang mencolok dari lokasi toilet itu berada sudah diruntuhkan dan hilang dari pandangan?

"Kau tahu, bagaimana kalau aku menganta—"

"Aaah, tidak perlu, tidak perlu."

"…."

Iroha menyilangkan kakinya lalu menatap curiga Lily—yang matanya sedari tadi memandang lorong pintu keluar. "Kau… kau ingin menekan bel itu _lagi_ … kan?"

Lily mengangkat tangannya, tampak tersinggung dengan pernyataan Iroha yang seolah-olah merendahkan martabatnya—tapi ia berhenti dan segera melesat ke luar ruang tengah. Si penghuni rumah di ruangan itu menghela napas, dan segera menutup telinganya.

 _Ding-dong._

Bisa gila ia kalau terus-terusan mendengar itu.

Setelah itu Meiko datang membawa nampan dengan cangkir dan teko yang Iroha asumsikan berisi air hangat—karena sudah akhir bulan, dan terakhir Iroha cek, Meiko dan Kaito tidak memiliki jadwal belanja yang bisa dikatakan konsisten, dan Gumi bilang ini sudah minggu ke-lima ia bolak-balik pergi ke kafe dua blok dari rumah untuk membeli tujuh cangkir kopi. Kopi hitam. Perhari.

Rin dan Len mengekori dari belakang dengan toples kue kering di tangan kecil mereka. Mereka meletakkan apa yang mereka bawa ke meja, dan menunggu Meiko meletakkan cangkir dan teko ke atas meja. Ketiganya duduk sangat dekat dengan satu sama lain dengan si ibu berada diantara si kembar yang memeluk tangannya dengan gugup.

Lily menginjakkan kaki memasuki ruangan tak lama setelah itu.

"Ini semua penghuni rumah?" tanya Lily, mengabsen seluruh orang yang hadir. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, meraih map plastik biru dari dalam tasnya.

"Ya." Meiko membalas dengan datar, dan Iroha memandangnya dengan kerutan diwajah.

' _Apa maksudmu_ 'ya' _?!'_

Tatapan itu sepertinya berhasil diterjemahkan oleh si wanita bersurai cokelat, yang memiringkan tubuhnya mendekati Iroha. Wanita itu meraih lehernya, dan menarik keluar kunci berwarna emas.

Melihat itu Iroha memandangnya dengan tatapan _horror_.

 _DUG DUG_

Lily mendongak ke atas. "Apa itu?"

"Itu tiku—"

"Kuci—pbffft—Ya, maksudku itu… tikus."

"Itu tidak seperti suara tikus." gumam Lily. "Itu seperti suara—"

"ITU TIKUS, NONA MUDA!" paksanya, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahinya.

"Aww, padahal kukira kalian memelihara anjing." si tamu membuka lembar demi lembar dokumen yang tampaknya berharga. Ia berhenti untuk mengamati isinya sebentar lalu kembali membalik lembaran itu. "Kalian sudah mendapatkan pamflet kantor pembasmi tikus yang baru dibuka di dekat sini?"

"Eeeh—belum…." Iroha tertawa gugup.

"Hm, cepatlah hubungi mereka; kudengar kerja mereka sangat bagus." Lily membuka kotak pensilnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar dan matanya berkilat senang. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran dokumen yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Melihat pegawai departemen yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu dengan serius, Meiko menarik rambut Iroha, lalu berbisik—bau alkohol. Ia masih sedikit mabuk, sepertinya. "Dengar, kuberikan kau kunci ini, katakan pada mereka semua untuk tenang dan jangan buat kegaduhan—katakan pada Yuuma untuk tidak melakukan hal gila seperti melompat keluar jendela dan mengeluarkan suara binatang, jangan menjerit dan yakinkan Gumi bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jangan biarkan Miku menonton _opera sabun_ —pokoknya, _jangan_."

"Apa? Kenapa Mik—"

"Shoo—pergi, pergi!" si ibu muda mendorong Iroha pergi, hal ini tentu saja mendapatkan tanda tanya dari tamunya yang segera menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Meiko meminta penjelasan logis. Meiko menutup mulutnya rapat, enggan berkomentar.

Namun Lily sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dan Meiko menyerah.

"Anak-anak,"

"Ya…."

"Sudah dewasa…." Meiko mengeluarkan tawa halus kemenangan—terlihat sedikit bangga mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sakine _-san_ …."

"…Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengerti perasaanku sedangkan kau masih berumur 20."

"…."

.

* * *

.

 _Ding-dong._

"UUUAAAAAARGH—oowh…."

Oke, untuk menyalurkan amarah, menendang tembok sepertinya bukan ide brilian yang dimiliki Iroha untuk saat ini. Ia menyalahkan otaknya yang kurang beristirahat dan kafein yang ia konsumsi dengan pengawasan dari gadis bersurai hijau daun pecandu kafein—ya, itulah penyebab mengapa ia tidak mampu berpikir jernih belakangan ini.

Perlahan-lahan ia menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga, di tangannya ia menggenggam kunci berwarna keemasan dengan angka _'177.7'_ yang sedikit tersamar di kepalanya.

Bagus.

Iroha melangkah mendekati pintu putih di ujung lorong—pintu yang sejak pertama kali ia memijakkan kaki di rumah ini terkunci rapat. Di sana terlihat angka yang sama dengan apa yang tertera di kunci; aman mengatakan kalau inilah ruangan dimana seluruh penghuni rumah ditahan. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

Tangannya menyentuh daun pintu yang sedikit dilapisi debu, lalu memasukkan kunci yang dipegangnya ke slot yang tersedia.

 _KREK._

Fyuh, muat.

Sekarang… dengan sekuat tenaga Iroha berusaha memutar kunci itu; ke kanan, ke kiri, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Emmm—"

Ia berusaha mencabut kunci itu dari slotnya; tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Demi apa—" ia mengetuk pintu itu.

"MEIKO _-BAA-SAN_!"

Dari dalam semuanya menggebrak pintu berulang-ulang.

"Sssh! Jangan berisik!"

…jadi sekarang ia tanpa disengaja menjebak orang-orang itu di dalam.

Bukan berarti ia tidak senang atau apa—mungkin dengan ini sakit kepalanya bisa sedikit berkurang dan otaknya bisa mengucapkan selamat datang kembali kepada kantuk dan alam mimpi.

Tapi bukan berarti ia siap menghadapi amarah Meiko.

"Anu, Kaito _-san_?" Iroha memanggil—dengan menempelkan wajahnya ke permukaan pintu yang dilapisi debu—setidaknya ia belum mandi, ia bisa membersihkan tubuhnya nanti. Dari dalam ia mendengar suara seseorang berhamburan mendekati pintu.

"Y-ya?"

Si wanita di luar pintu menarik napas. Bagaimana cara menyampaikannya…. "Dengar, aku mungkin—atau… kau tahu, tidak, pilihlah manapun yang membuat kalian merasa nyaman—menyangkutkan kunci ruangan ini ke slot kunci yang salah, dan sekarang kuncinya bergeming di tempat. Ada saran?"

….

…..

Bahkan keheningan itu membuat Iroha tidak nya—

"ARTINYA KITA SEMUA AKAN MATI! OH TIDAK—PRKU BELUM SELESAI—"

"TIDAAAAAAK—"

"APA—APA-APAAN EPISODE INI! MENGECEWAKAN!"

Suasana di dalam semakin gaduh, ia dapat mendengar Gumi meraung-raung dan Kaito menangis, juga suara Miku yang mengomel mengenai episode buruk dari opera sabun, dan Yukari yang mendengkur halus dari dalam, dan Yuuma yang menyanyikan lagu pop Barat dengan suara fals.

"Dengar, dengar—DENGARKAN AKU!"

Dari dalam tidak terdengar suara apapun—kecuali suara Gumi yang terisak dan suara kunci pengaman jendela yang ditanggalkan.

"Dengarkan aku—Gumi, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja, dan aku akan mengeluarkan kalian semua dari dalam sana. Miku, berhenti komplain tentang episode buruk drama yang kau tonton, dan… Yuuma—aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Seseorang turunkan dia, tolong."

"Tapi aku—mmftp—"

"Iroha _-chan_ , kurasa kunci yang Mei _-chan_ berikan padamu sebenarnya memang untuk pintu ini… tapi pintu ini sudah terlalu lama tidak terbuka dan kurasa engsel-engselnya telah berkarat…. kau bisa mendorong lemari di kamarku untuk menemukan pintu lain—"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN PERGI DARI MEI _-KAA-SAN_!"

"TOLONG JANGAN BAWA KAMI PERGI DARI MEI _-KAA-SAN_ , LILY _-NEE_!"

Iroha menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya saat mendengar kekacauan dari lantai bawah. Ia memproses apa yang dikatakan si kembar dengan isak tangis yang sangat jarang berasal dari keduanya. Otaknya kemudian memberikannya skenario terburuk—Lily adalah _pegawai pemerintah dari departemen perlindungan anak_.

"Ah sial—brengsek, sialan, kurang ajar, **malapetaka** —"

Ia tahu rumah ini bukan lingkungan terbaik untuk membesarkan anak-anak.

Tapi semua orang di rumah ini _berusaha_.

Dan kadang….

"—kadang, yang terbaik yang bisa kau berikan pada mereka semua adalah—usaha—"

Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu, ia tahu itu.

Ia tidak memiliki waktu dan tenaga untuk mendorong lemari besar dan menemukan pintu tersembunyi untuk mengeluarkan semua orang sinting di dalam ruangan itu.

Jadi, ia akan berusaha membuka pintu ini dengan tenaga yang ia miliki—meskipun tangannya memerah kesakitan dengan upaya tanpa hasil terus menerus berusaha memutar kunci—

 _KLEK._

Pintu terbuka dan ia segera melesat ke bawah, mengabaikan sorak gembira dari semua orang dan memfokuskan dirinya ke suara jerit dan tangis di lantai bawah.

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak pernah menyukai jeritan.

Ia tidak pernah menyukainya kalau ia dipaksa untuk menjerit—terakhir kali ia dipaksa ia sedang mengikuti terapi dan ruang kedap suara itu adalah tempat nyaman untuk menyalurkan segala keresahan hatinya, tapi ia tidak menjerit, ia tidak mengikuti saran psikiater muda itu untuk menjerit dan menumpahkan kegundahan hatinya.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berteriak.

Jadi ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari keempat orang di ruang tengah—ketiganya menangis dan satunya menarik-narik tangan si kembar yang meronta minta dilepaskan.

Dari belakang ia mendengarkan langkah kaki—langkah-langkah kaki.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kalian—jadi tolong, dengarkan aku, Rin _-chan,_ Len _-kun_."

Tapi mereka tidak mau mendengar.

Dari luar seseorang berteriak girang. "GERONIMO—!"

Iroha merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Miku berteriak, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang kepada dirinya.

Lily berhenti menarik, ia melemahkan pegangan tangannya dan kesempatan itu digunakan kedua kembar itu untuk berlari ke belakang Meiko yang segera memeluk keduanya erat dan menjauhi si wanita bersurai kuning madu.

" _Dia_ ingin mengambil Rin dan Len—"

Yukari—yang matanya terpejam—membuka matanya lebar. "Tunggu—apa?" si wanita menatapnya dengan bulir air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Tapi… Rinny dan Lenny keluarga kita…."

Pegawai pemerintah itu menatap orang-orang dalam ruangan, mengabsen mereka semua satu per satu. "Rumah ini tidak layak untuk perkembangan anak-anak seperti Rin _-chan_ dan Len _-kun_ —ayolah, kalian semua berteriak, menjerit, dan menghancurkan satu sama lain—apa kalian pikir, dengan melakukan itu semua, anak-anak tidak akan mencontoh apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Iroha mengambil langkah mundur; apa yang dikatakan Lily benar—Rin dan Len masih anak-anak, dan tinggal di rumah seperti ini bersama ibu alkoholik, ayah apatis, seorang siswi dengan gangguan kecemasan dan pecandu kopi, wanita karir dengan jadwal tidur tidak konsisten, kakak laki-laki populer pengidap kleptomania, kakak perempuan yang gemar menonton tayangan dewasa—

Ini bukan tempat dimana anak-anak dibesarkan.

Ini….

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa sedih, menyesal, kecewa—dan marah—saat harus merelakan perpecahan di keluarga kecil nan gila ini.

Ia sebenarnya tidak menyukai segala hal tentang rumah ini, dan orang-orang di dalamnya.

Tapi bukan berarti ia membencinya. Ia tidak membenci kegilaan yang terjadi, ia tidak membenci mereka semua, ia tidak membenci segala hal yang terjadi. Ia… senang.

Ia senang berada di sini, di ruangan ini, bersanding bersama sekumpulan orang yang skrup otaknya hilang entah dimana.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa _tidak apa-apa_.

Ia tersenyum melihat Miku yang mengomel tentang episode buruk suatu drama, ia senang melihat Gumi yang menarik napas lega saat PRnya selesai di meja makan, ia kecewa melihat Yuuma dengan kebiasaannya untuk menghancurkan barang-barang—tapi ada kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat boneka jelek yang mereka temukan di gudang itu meledak di langit malam. Ia juga tidak kesepian saat tidur di siang hari; Yukari selalu tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun dengan jadwal yang tidak konsisten. Ia tidak merasa kosong saat melihat ada anak-anak hiperaktif yang setiap sore mengajaknya menerbangkan layangan.

Ia berkata dalam hati; _'mungkin, ini bukanlah cobaan—mungkin Tuhan memiliki rencana lain dari perbuatan-Nya hingga ia meletakkanku di rumah ini.'_

"Memang…."

Yuuma berjalan gontai memasuki ruangan dengan hidung yang dialiri darah segar. Ia menumpukan tubuhnya ke dinding ruangan, hendak mengamati apa yang terjadi.

"Memang rumah ini bukan rumah yang sesuai dengan harapan orang-orang—rumah dengan pagar putih dan seekor anjing besar yang berlari mengejar piringan terbang." Iroha menutup matanya—segala hal yang ia saksikan di dalam rumah ini berputar di kelopak matanya, dan hatinya menjadi penuh oleh rasa senang yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Memang rumah ini bukanlah opsi terbaik, kami memiliki kesalahan dan kelemahan—tapi… Meiko _-san_ , Kaito _-san_ , Miku _-chan_ , Yukari _-san_ , Yuuma _-kun_ , Gumi _-chan_ , dan aku—kami berusaha. Kami semua berusaha. Kami mengambil andil dalam mengurusi satu sama lain; kami berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagi mereka, mereka berusaha mengisi kekosongan yang ada di hati kami.

"Dan—terkadang… yang terpenting bukanlah seberapa besar apa yang mereka berikan pada kita, tapi… seberapa besar _usaha_ mereka untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita."

Ruangan kembali diliputi keheningan.

"Jadi—kami—"

"Pfft—ahaha—haaaah, baiklah, baiklah, aku menyukai kalian." Lily berujar, ia mengusap matanya dan merobek dokumen yang ada di meja. "Begini saja, aku akan kembali satu bulan mulai dari sekarang, dan saat itu tiba, kalian harus siap menyerahkan Rin dan Len kepadaku."

"Tapi—"

"A-ah-ah. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku menyukai pidato instan yang kau kumandangkan, tapi itu tidak memengaruhi keputusanku." usai berkata demikian, Lily merapihkan pakaiannya dan memasukkan seluruh dokumen yang ada di atas meja—tidak lupa menyeruput minuman yang tersaji dan mengambil beberapa kue kering dari toples. " _Bye_ ~!"

Pintu tertutup dengan bantingan.

 _Ding-dong._

"Ya Tuhan aku akan memotong kabel bel itu atau membunuh Lily."

.

* * *

.

'— _jangan lupa membalas e-mail mama, iroha-sayang! 3 (itu bentuk hati! untukmu!)'_

Iroha menyalakan lampu meja di kamar yang ia bagi bersama—seharusnya—Gumi. Tapi gadis itu pergi ke perpustakaan di saat siang hari dan hingga kini belum kembali. Biasanya ia kembali jam 7 dari sana, atau mampir dan menginap di rumah temannya. Lain dari itu ia ketiduran di kafe langganannya dan bisa sampai rumah jam 11.

Jam di handphonenya menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. E-mail dari ibu (dan ayahnya) masuk pukul 8 malam kemarin.

Saat e-mail itu masuk ke kotak pesannya, ia tidak memiliki gambaran apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tuanya _—'hai ma sekarang aku tinggal di rumah yang dihuni oleh orang-orang sinting'_ kedengarannya terlalu ekstrim, begitupula dengan _'halo ma maaf aku tidak memiliki waktu anak-anak di rumah ini selalu mencari masalah dengan api dan tiang listrik'_ atau, _'maaf ma hpku dicuri oleh seorang klepto di rumah tempatku tinggal'._

Tapi kini ia memiliki gambaran tentang apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada ibu dan ayahnya. Ia menyalakan laptopnya, lalu mengakses situs pesan elektronik yang digunakan orang tuanya.

' _Halo ma, maaf baru membalas._

' _Beberapa hari ini aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat._

' _Pertama-tama, aku akan mengatakan;_ 'sungguh malang nasib anakmu di rantau, wahai ibu tercinta,' _sebagai penggambaran perasaanku setelah beberapa hari ini tinggal di kota yang jauh dari kehangatan ibu dan ayah tercinta._

' _Maaf karena mengabaikan pesanmu untuk tidak berbincang dengan orang asing sesampainya disini. Saat aku menunggu bis yang mengantarku ke tempat Kanon, seorang wanita tanpa sengaja menumpahkan tehnya ke seluruh pakaianku. Ia berulang kali meminta maaf dan mengajakku ke mobilnya untuk mencarikanku baju ganti. Seharusnya aku tidak mengikutinya, tapi instingku sangat baik mengenai wanita ini (ya, ma, tertawalah, tapi instingku selalu benar.)_

' _Namanya Meiko. Aku memanggilnya Meiko-san. Ia wanita rumah tangga yang baik. Lalu ia menawarkanku untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Lagi, maafkan aku, aku membuat kesalahan untuk mengiyakan tawaran orang asing. Tapi perasaanku sangat baik mengenai Meiko-san—bohong, sebenarnya karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' padanya. Ia terlihat sangat sedih. Ia membiarkanku tinggal di rumahnya dengan biaya yang murah (mungkin karena wajahku masih imut dan kekanak-kanakan)._

' _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu, tapi ia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia juga tinggal seatap dengan orang-orang yang… unik. Suaminya, Kaito-san sangat menyukai es krim, tapi sikapnya yang tidak peduli kepada lingkungan dan keselamatan anggota keluarganya patut dipertanyakan. Lalu ada Yukari-san, Miku-chan, dan Gumi-chan—yaah, anakmu bertemu banyak orang sesampainya disini, tapi hei, itu pertanda bagus, kan? Kau selalu mengeluh karena aku kurang bersosialisasi, dan sebagai gantinya, tada._

' _Dan juga maaf aku tidak bisa mengetik lebih banyak dari ini, tadi pagi sekali ada… konflik. Dan… sebenarnya… aku tidak menyukai tempat ini, dan aku tidak ingin tinggal lama disini karena kepalaku sakit dan jam tidurku selalu terpotong dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi seperti rutinitas. Tapi konflik itu membuatku tersadar akan beberapa hal._

' _Dan kurasa… aku bisa menerima mereka semua sebagai keluargaku di tempat ini—'_

"Iroha! Kau ingin ikut atau tidak?!"

"Kita hanya ingin belanja, untuk apa membawa seluruh orang rumah?"

Samar-samar ia mendengar Yuuma berkata, " _Thug life_."

Si wanita bersurai peach itu tersenyum lembut, ia menekan tombol hapus untuk mengoreksi beberapa kata.

' _Dan kurasa… aku bisa menerima mereka semua sebagai keluargaku.'_

Ia menekan tombol _send_ , lalu mengambil jaketnya, dan berjalan ke pintu depan—mereka telah berkumpul di sana.

Dari sekian banyak kesalahan yang ia lakukan semenjak menginjakkan kaki di kota ini, mungkin inilah kesalahannya yang terbesar dan yang paling krusial diantara semuanya.

 _Tapi, hei, kesalahan ini tidak buruk juga._

.

* * *

.

 **[** to be continue. **]**

.

* * *

.

 **note:** terima kasih telah membaca!

oke sebenarnya maaf kalau komedinya ga terasa, tapi sebenarnya ini bukan direncanain sebagai komedi. saya cuma ingin menulis hurt/comfort tentang beberapa orang yang tinggal satu atap dan memiliki masa lalu yang terbilang cukup menyedihkan.

jadi… uh… saya ga akan tag ini sebagai komedi untuk amannya (kalau ada yg setuju untuk tag ini sebagai komedi, saya akan melakukannya jadi jangan ragu mengatakan demikian!)

(also if you're by any chance don't understand bahasa indonesia please don't say it on the comment. nobody asked, so, don't. it's annoying.)


End file.
